


EKSTRA OKRĄŻENIE

by patusinka



Series: Liceum Sportowe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	EKSTRA OKRĄŻENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Extra Lap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264551) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Cas był ostatnim pływakiem na basenie. Reszta drużyny już wyszła po tym, jak ochłonęli, ale trenerka Ellen przygwoździła Casa za spóźnienie na trening i kazała mu przepłynąć jeszcze 1000 metrów, żadnych tłumaczeń.  
Cas w trakcie kilku pierwszych nawrotów widział ją spacerującą za blokami startowymi, ale po 400 metrach przestał jej szukać wzrokiem na końcu toru i skoncentrował się na tym, by skończyć. Trenerka miała rację; nie było to uczciwe w stosunku do reszty drużyny, jeśli Cas się obijał. Zatrzymał się pod ścianą, dysząc ciepłym oddechem w wilgotnym powietrzu pływalni. Zewnętrzne baseny były wspaniałe w lecie, ale Cas cieszył się, że jego drużyna dysponowała zadaszonym. W przeciwnym razie treningi w czasie zimnych jesiennych miesięcy byłyby bolesne.  
Wyglądało na to, że trenerka Ellen spakowała się już i odeszła. Cas poczuł mały przypływ dumy, że zaufała mu, iż skończy bez jej nadzoru. Może to oznaczało, że w tym sezonie pozwoli mu się zahaczyć w drużynie sztafetowej. Takie było skromne marzenie Casa w jego ostatniej klasie.  
Wynurzył się z ostrej od chloru wody i na drżących nogach poszedł do męskiej szatni. W prysznicach brakowało już gorącej wody (te cholery z jego drużyny zużyły całą), więc Cas namydlił się i opłukał najszybciej, jak mógł, pod zimnym natryskiem. Porzucił mokre Speedo na rzecz ciepłych dresowych spodni i bluzy z kapturem. Cas nigdy nie miał dość uczucia, jakie dawało założenie po treningu suchych ciuchów,  
Złapał plecak, zamknął szafkę powiesiwszy mokre Speedo na zamku do wyschnięcia i szurając nogami udał się na parking. Cichy, granatowy zmierzch zapadał już nad terenem szkoły. Cas postanowił pójść na skróty przez boisko; drużyna lacrosse`a już dawno temu skończyła trening.  
Mimo to po obwodzie boiska nadal biegała samotna postać. Cas zatrzymał się w miejscu, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien wybrać jednak dłuższej drogi. Ale to był absurd. Poza tym powietrze było niemal lodowate, Cas widział własny oddech. Włosy, wciąż wilgotne, ociekały mu zimną wodą na kark. Chciał się dostać do domu najszybciej, jak to możliwe.  
Przeszedł przez boisko mając nadzieję, że nie przetnie drogi samotnemu biegaczowi; Cas nie był najbardziej towarzyską osobą w szkole, a z jego doświadczenia wynikało, że dowcipnisiów z drużyny lacrosse`a należało unikać. Nie, żeby Cas kiedykolwiek był rzeczywistym obiektem ich wygłupów, ale to byli tego typu ludzie, którzy w trakcie lunchu oblaliby kogoś czekoladowym mlekiem czy okręcili jakimś dzieciakiem przy pisuarze tak, by nalał sobie na buty. Zachowanie naprawdę z klasą; Castiel wolał się z nimi nie zadawać.  
Gdy zbliżył się do drugiej strony boiska, gracz w lacrosse`a właśnie skręcał i biegł w jego stronę. Cas zamrugał na ten widok. Był to ktoś, kogo naprawdę znał – Dean Winchester. Chodzili razem na plastykę. Dean zagadał do Casa może ze dwa razy, ale nigdy nie wydawał się dupkiem. A Cas zawsze uważał, że jest całkiem słodki. Jak na mięśniaka.  
Dean biegł jak zombie, stopy niczym kowadła uderzały o grunt. Nie miał koszulki i ociekał potem, który matował mu włosy. Ledwo otwierał oczy, zupełnie, jakby biegał przez sen. I był biały jak prześcieradło. Wyglądał jak kupa gówna.  
\- Hej – zawołał Cas. Głos miał napięty i szorstki; efekt uboczny po nałykaniu się chlorowanej wody. – Nie powinieneś był już skończyć treningu?  
Dean z wysiłkiem otwarł oczy i zatrzymał się o kilka stóp od Casa, zginając się wpół i opierając dłonie na kolanach, dysząc jak lokomotywa. Cas czekał, aż złapie oddech.  
\- Dostałem trochę ekstra okrążeń – wydyszał wreszcie Dean wycierając nadgarstkiem spocone czoło. Kropla potu spadła mu z nosa na trawę. – Trener dał nam dzisiaj wycisk.  
Cas starał się znaleźć odpowiedź; tak niewiele wiedział o Deanie, tyle tylko, że w klasie nie był najlepszy i że grał w lacrosse`a i- Och.  
\- Um, czy trener nie jest twoim ojcem? – zapytał.  
Dean pokiwał głową, wciąż zgięty w pół.  
\- Nigdy nie jest zadowolony z tego, co robię – powiedział. Nie brzmiał w ogóle na rozzłoszczonego, tylko na smutnego. Bardzo smutnego i zmęczonego.  
Cas rozejrzał się po pustym boisku.  
\- Ale nikogo tu nie ma. Mógłbyś iść już teraz – urwał. – Nikomu bym nie powiedział – wydawało się ważne, aby Dean wiedział, że Cas był po jego stronie.  
Na ustach Deana pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek i chłopak uniósł brew.  
\- Tata by wiedział. Zobaczyłby to na mojej twarzy, gdy tylko wszedłbym do domu. Poza tym – machnął ręką w stronę parkingu za sobą, na którym stało tylko kilka samochodów – miał mnie podwieźć. Równie dobrze mogę tu zostać i biegać dalej.   
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić, po prostu iść do domu? – Cas chciał się wyrazić sarkastycznie, ale gdy zobaczył wiedzący błysk w oczach Deana, serce mu zamarło. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, dyszący Dean i patrzący Cas.  
Wreszcie Dean klepnął się po kolanach i wyprostował z przeciągłym jękiem.  
\- Lepiej się przy tym zatrzymam, mam jeszcze 17 okrążeń – zachwiał się na nogach, kończyny mu lekko drżały. – Oj – wymamrotał.  
Cas opuścił plecak na trawę i złapał Deana za śliskie od potu ramiona w chwili, w której już opadał na ziemię.   
\- Jezusie, Mario i Józefie – wymruczał Cas rozcierając Deanowi ramiona i barki – jesteś lodowaty.  
\- Nie. Za gorąco mi. Aż się palę – powiedział Dean nieco bełkotliwie. – Tylko trochę jestem oszołomiony.  
\- Chodź, musimy się rozgrzać – Cas zahaczył stopą pasek od plecaka i podniósł do rąk. – Masz ubrania na zmianę?  
\- Tak, w mojej… - Dean obejrzał się w stronę pustej ławki na poboczu i stęknął. – Ten drań wziął moją torbę – wymamrotał.  
Cas myślał w panice. Powinien zadzwonić do jego mamy? Na policję? Czy w takich sprawach w ogóle się dzwoni? Nie. Spojrzał na Deana, który opierał się na nim ciężko. To jest tego rodzaju rzecz, jaką trzeba się zająć jak pierdolony szef. Może Cas nie wiedział, skąd w przyszłym roku weźmie pieniądze na college, albo czy zamierzał studiować, albo czy w obecnej sytuacji ekonomicznej dostanie pracę, albo kiedy wreszcie znajdzie chłopaka, ale, do diabła, Cas wiedział, że jest w stanie zająć się jednym małym graczem w lacrosse`a, który potrzebował jego pomocy.  
\- Już dobrze. Mam zapasowe w swojej szafce. Chodźmy.  
I tylko po minimalnym zrzędzeniu ze strony Deana ruszyli przez boisko w stronę szatni.  
Teraz Dean naprawdę się trząsł, całym ciałem. Jednym ramieniem obejmował barki Casa opierając się o niego dla równowagi. Cas, ze swojej strony, starał się, jak mógł, trzymać ich obu prosto. Dean nie był od niego dużo wyższy, ale z pewnością zbudowany inaczej, nie jak Cas-pływak.  
Cas czuł, jak spocony bok Deana plami mu bluzę. Powinno to być coś wstrętnego, ale Casowi to nie przeszkadzało. Pomagał fakt, że Dean nie śmierdział jak stara skarpeta; pachniał piżmowo, niemal przyjemnie. Jak cedrowe wióry czy coś.  
Weszli do środka, gdzie powietrze nie było tak lodowate, i Cas posadził Deana na ławce obok swojej szafki. Przekręcił prysznic, by sprawdzić wodę, ale nic z tego.  
\- Przykro mi, brak ciepłej wody – oznajmił Cas otwierając zamek u drzwi. – Sądzę, że po prostu wytrzemy cię do sucha ręcznikiem i trochę rozgrzejemy.  
Dean wskazał na mokre Speedo obijające się o drzwi szafki Casa.   
\- Drużyna pływacka?  
\- Tak – Cas poczuł, że się czerwieni i z determinacją się nie odwrócił. Nie był gotów stawić czoła Deanowi, pięknemu Deanowi, kiedy ten nabijałby się z maleńkich strojów kąpielowych lub z faktu, że nawet pływacy-mężczyźni przed finałami golili nogi. Inni chłopacy mogli się z niego natrząsać, dobra, ale nie był gotów, aby Dean to zrobił.  
Nie zrobił.  
\- Spoko – to było wszystko, co Dean w tej kwestii powiedział. Cas odwrócił się i stwierdził, że siedzi tam nonszalancko dygocząc od czasu do czasu. Nie WYGLĄDAŁ, jakby silił się na subtelną ironię.  
Cas rzucił mu jeden ze suchych ręczników, które przechowywał w swojej szafce.  
\- Masz. Wytrzyj też włosy. Są przemoczone.  
Dean uniósł ramiona, by zabrać się za włosy. i niemal natychmiast zasyczał z bólu. Zgiął ramiona w stawach.  
\- Podciągania. Dzisiaj chyba z milion.  
\- Ja to zrobię – powiedział Cas biorąc miękki pasiasty ręcznik i zarzucając go Deanowi na pochyloną głowę. Tarł energicznie, w górę i w dół, podczas, gdy Dean wzdychał z zadowoleniem. Kiedy już włosy wyglądały na suche, Cas przejechał mu ręcznikiem po karku i bardziej już ostrożnie zaczął masować okrężnym ruchem jego łopatki. Dean wygiął plecy jak kot i jęknął, jakby to był najlepszy masaż w jego życiu.  
\- Czemu to robisz? – wymruczał Dean przekrzywiając głowę na bok, żeby Cas mógł natrzeć ręcznikiem napięte ścięgno w tamtym miejscu. – Nie jesteś nawet… cóż, kimkolwiek.  
Cas przerwał swoje zabiegi zastanawiając się, co na to odpowiedzieć.  
\- Łeee. Dzięki.  
\- Cholera, nie, wiesz, o co mi chodzi – ręka Deana wystrzeliła i złapała Casa za nadgarstek, trzymając go z tyłu. – To tylko… nie jesteś nawet moim przyjacielem.  
Cas przełknął i spróbował zabrzmieć tak nonszalancko, jak mógł.  
\- Dean, akurat teraz nie widzę tu żadnych twoich przyjaciół.  
Dean opuścił rękę i głowę.  
\- Ha. Tak, tu mnie masz – westchnął. – Żaden z nich nie został ze mną po treningu. Czasami potrafią być niezłymi dupkami.  
\- Zauważyłem – powiedział Cas podejmując na nowo osuszanie gołej skóry Deana. Szerokie plecy usiane piegami przyciągnęły jego uwagę.  
\- Może zamiast tego powinienem dołączyć do drużyny pływackiej – Dean spojrzał na Casa przez ramię błyskając perłowo-białym uśmiechem.  
Cas parsknął.  
\- Jesteś zbyt masywny.  
\- Nazywasz mnie tłuściochem?  
Casowi spodobał się ten Dean, który się z nim przekomarzał i żartował. Było o tyle wygodniej rozmawiać z takim Deanem. Ale wiedzieć, że pod spodem znajdował się chłopak, który zaraz by się zabił na boisku do lacrosse`a zamiast iść do domu i stawić czoło ojcu? To wszystko nieco go przytłaczało. Cas poczuł nagłą chęć znaleźć trenera Winchestera i- Co, walnąć mu w brzuch? Pociągnąć z kolana w jaja? Co mógł zrobić, by ten mężczyzna cierpiał tak, jak Dean?  
Te myśli musiały zająć Casa na zbyt długo, bo Dean odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Hej, Ziemia do Casa: nazywasz mnie tłuściochem czy co?  
\- Nie! – wyrzucił z siebie Cas. Po czym dodał spokojniej – Przepraszam, nie. Chodzi mi o to, że, no wiesz, nie jesteś zbyt prosty. Masz kanciaste ciało. Niezbyt aerodynamiczne.  
\- Ach – Dean ściągnął usta. – Kanciaste.  
Rumieniec ponownie wyskoczył na twarz Casa. Nie zamierzał brzmieć tak, jakby obcinał Deana wzrokiem, ale teraz niemożliwością było twierdzić, że nie zauważył zarysu nóg Deana, silnej krawędzi barków, brzegów klatki piersiowej i bioder. Ręka na ramieniu Deana zawahała się, a mokry ręcznik wyślizgnął mu się z palców i upadł na podłogę obok stóp chłopaka.  
\- O cholera, pozwól, bym to wziął – powiedział Cas, gdy jednocześnie Dean wybełkotał: - Nie martw się, mam go, nie musisz-  
Cas nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że opadł na kolana na zimną płytkową podłogę przed Deanem, dopóki nie spojrzał mu w oczy; obaj ściskali ręcznik. Cas szybko opuścił wzrok, niezdolny wytrzymać intensywności w tych głębokich, zielonych tęczówkach. I wtedy zobaczył – cóż – zobaczył to, co miał tuż przed sobą: kolana Deana do kompletu z twardą jak skała erekcją uwięzioną pod cienkimi spodenkami do biegania.  
\- Uch – stwierdził pomocnie Cas.  
Z lekkim opóźnieniem Dean wydarł Casowi ręcznik i osłonił nim krocze.  
\- Co? Zamierzałeś się nabijać, że mi stanął czy jak? – głos Deana trząsł się od lekkich dreszczy, które wciąż przebiegały mu ciało. – Jezu, wal się. Było mi dobrze, jasne? Że tak mnie ktoś masował.  
\- Ja tylko… Nie zrobiłem… - Cas próbował sformułować zdanie, jakiekolwiek zdanie, ale odkrył, że nie może.  
\- I co z tego, że jestem gejem! – okrzyk poniósł się echem po pustej szatni. – Kto się tym teraz przejmuje? No dalej: chcesz powiedzieć drużynie? Mojemu ojcu? Wszystkim swoim kumplom?  
\- Nie – powiedział Cas. Teraz to on się trząsł. Już od dawna marzył, by się przed wszystkimi ujawnić, ale nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał, że mogłoby to tak wyglądać, jak prawy gniew Deana, bez przepraszania. – Ja… nie zrobiłbym tego.  
\- Och, racja, bo chcesz być moim przyjacielem – sarknął Dean brzydko i ponuro. - Chyba nie będziesz mi plótł bransoletki, co? Sądzę, że po prostu mocno się pośmiejesz-  
Cas nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Podniósł się na kolana i przycisnął usta do ust Deana. Zacisnął dłonie na przypominających pnie drzewa udach Deana czując, jak mięśnie się uginają. Całowali się tylko przez chwilę, zszokowany Dean znieruchomiał i zamilkł. Kiedy się rozdzielili, Cas zamrugał i uniósł dłoń, by dotknąć własnych ust.  
\- Ja też jestem – wyszeptał. – Po prostu… po prostu się zamknij. Ja też jestem.  
\- O jasna cholera – powiedział Dean. Spojrzał w dół na Casa, jakby właśnie odkrył Świętego Graala. – Jesteś…? A niech to szlag – przesunął sobie dłońmi po włosach strosząc je jeszcze bardziej.  
Cas już miał przeprosić za pocałunek, powiedzieć, że to było niewłaściwe, że ledwo się znali i że Dean był teraz dość rozstrojony i że może w któryś weekend powinni wyskoczyć na kawę, albo nie, zależy od niego, ale wtedy. Wtedy Dean się pochylił i objął twarz Casa swoimi szorstkimi, kwadratowymi dłońmi, po czym pocałował go, jakby umierał z pragnienia.  
Jego usta wciąż były słone od potu, a dłonie lodowate, ale Cas nie miał siły się skarżyć. Kiedy rozdzielili się dla nabrania tchu, zapragnął więcej, więcej smaku Deana, jego zapachu, jego skóry. Ośmielił się unieść ręce i położyć je Deanowi na piersi, czując gwałtowne bicie serca.  
\- To wariactwo – zachichotał Dean wiercąc się na drewnianej ławce. Ręcznik zsunął mu się z kolan odsłaniając w spodenkach jeszcze sztywniejszego fiuta. Cas z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył, jak drga. Ręka popełzła mu w dół w tamtym kierunku, Dean patrzył, jak się opuszcza.  
\- Chłopie – wyszeptał. – Cas, nie musisz-  
\- Ale chcę – powiedział Cas. Zaczepił palcem o miękkie, zielone nylonowe szorty i pociągnął je w dół. Dean uniósł tyłek, by mu pomóc, i zsunęli je razem. Skopał również swoje buty i ściągnął skarpetki.  
\- Przeziębisz się – wymamrotał Cas pocierając lodowatą stopę Deana.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie – powiedział Dean i pocałował go ponownie. Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, Dean spojrzał w dół na niego z poważną miną. – Słuchaj, ja nigdy… Chcę ci powiedzieć, że jestem całkowicie czysty.  
Cas poczuł, że mimo onieśmielenia uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- Ja też – powiedział. – Ja też nigdy.   
Złapał podstawę fiuta Deana i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Chociaż Cas nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie ssał, wystarczająco długo miał własnego laptopa, aby zdobyć pojęcie, jak się to powinno robić. Stwierdził, że zacznie powoli, skoro nie był pewien, jak dużo będzie w stanie wsunąć do ust.  
Polizał różową główkę zadziwiając się gorzkim smakiem, teksturą napiętej, rozciągniętej skóry. Zerknął w górę na Deana, który gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami.  
\- O Boże – stęknął Dean. Zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi ławki, która aż zaskrzypiała.  
Cas wsunął główkę penisa Deana do ust, tylko pierwszy cal, by poczuć jej gorąco i to, jak kapała mu na język. Odsunął się i przyjrzał się ponownie; Dean już szaleńczo ociekał. Cas przesunął kciukiem po dziurce, by rozsmarować płyn. Dean miał wielkiego fiuta, grubego i kanciastego, jak reszta jego ciała. Cas uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl o tym.  
Nie mógł dłużej zaprzeczać, jak podniecał go widok Deana nagiego na ławce w szatni, rozłożonego tam dla niego. Do tej pory ignorował własną erekcję wciąż rosnącą mu w spodniach, ale teraz rozwiązał troczki i również zaczął sobie obciągać.  
\- Niech to szlag, spójrz na siebie – wymruczał Dean. Wyginał szyję na bok, by zyskać lepszy widok na walącego sobie Casa.  
Cas zamruczał potwierdzająco i ponownie wsunął sobie fiuta Deana do ust, tym razem kilka ciężkich, pulsujących cali. Ssał łagodnie, delektując się uczuciem, jakie dawała wilgoć Deana spływająca mu w gardło. Ścisnął się mocniej nie chcąc skończyć zbyt szybko.  
Zamknąwszy oczy Cas mógł badać Deana ustami jeszcze lepiej, katalogując każdą słoność skóry, każde jej drżenie na języku. Żyła na spodzie długości Deana okazała się hitem; dłoń Deana naprawdę wylądowała Casowi na ramieniu i wściekle się zacisnęła. Jądra miał delikatne i pachnące piżmem. Dean jęknął radośnie, gdy Cas go tam polizał, gdy skubnął bladą wewnętrzną stronę uda.  
Cas nie myślał, że robi coś niesamowitego; w końcu to był jego pierwszy raz. Ale Dean głośno wyrażał swoje uznanie, gładząc Casa po ramionach i po głowie.  
\- O Boże, tak, Cas, jak dobrze, tak kurewsko dobrze. Nie mogę się doczekać, by cię później wylizać, chcę, żebyś doszedł.   
Kwilenie głęboko z gardła Casa było nieudawane i Deanowi to też się podobało.   
\- Ach tak, chcesz dojść, no dalej, skończ, Cas, skończ na pieprzonej podłodze. Zrób sobie dobrze, gdy mnie ssiesz.  
Cas poczuł, jak wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe mu mrugają niczym bożonarodzeniowe lampki na sekundę przed tym, zanim doszedł, malując szare płytki trzema grubymi, białymi strugami. Jedna wylądowała na stopie Deana i na ten widok Cas stęknął z fiutem w ustach.  
\- Jakie to kurewsko gorące – wyszeptał Dean i za chwilę i on prężył się w orgazmie, ze zduszonym krzykiem odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Nagły przypływ płynu w ustach zaskoczył Casa, nie spodziewał się takiej ilości. Próbował przełknąć wszystko, ale większość rozlała mu się na policzku i ściekła po brodzie. Kropla dołączyła do spermy Casa na stopie Deana, więc Cas pochylił się, by przesunąć językiem od dużego palca aż do kostki, zlizując, co mógł. Wyprostował się szybko zastanawiając się, czy nie przesadził – może zabawa ze stopami była dozwolona dla stałych związków – i spojrzał na Deana, który z zachwytu szeroko otwarł oczy.  
\- To – powiedział Dean – było niesamowite.  
Cas wytarł lepiącą się twarz pasiastym ręcznikiem.  
\- Dzięki. Tak, to było-  
\- Musisz dać mi się zaprosić na burgera – wypalił Dean.  
\- Co-? Teraz? – zająknął się Cas.  
\- Pewnie. Konam z głodu, a ty? – Dean wyszczerzył się do niego i podał mu dłoń. Cas ją wziął i pozwolił się podciągnąć na nogi.  
\- Cóż, sądzę, że mógłbym coś zjeść.  
\- Świetnie – Dean również wstał rozcierając sobie nagie ramiona. – Um, sądzę, że to by była niezła pierwsza randka, co?  
\- Randka? – Cas starał się, by mu oczy nie wyszły z orbit, ale szybko się otrząsnął. – Tak, pewnie. Oczywiście. – Wskazał na prysznice. – Może teraz jest ciepła woda. Powinieneś wziąć prysznic, zanim pójdziemy.  
\- Dołączysz do mnie?  
Uśmiech Deana był tak oszałamiający, że Cas po prostu musiał powiedzieć: - Przyniosę ręczniki.


End file.
